role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nancy M.U.T.O.
Nancy M.U.T.O. (ナンシー ムートー Nanshī Mūtō) ''is a parasitic kaiju, Victory Demon's wife and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Nancy M.U.T.O. is a seemingly calm and cool M.U.T.O, but she's really pretty aggressive and cold much like her husband, only just more subtle about it. A criminal herself, Nancy M.U.T.O. is very dry, apathetic, cold, salty and highly unsympathetic to everyone else but herself and Victory Demon. She is aware of Victory Demon's cause, but doesn't care what he does. In her more calm moments, she can try to relax and ease Victory Demon when he comes back after a long and tough day of work, just to keep morale up and not to have any negative focus on themselves. History Debut: TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars Nancy M.U.T.O made a brief appearance at the end when Victory Demon returned to his home where his wife Nancy M.U.T.O. greeted him back. Nancy M.U.T.O. asked how his day went, to which Victory Demon stated this day was full of "nein" and ranted that his entire base was ruined and his plan was foiled by a Godzillan, a robot, a crazy MechaGodzilla, a dorat and worst of all (to Victory Demon) the Jigoras. Nancy M.U.T.O. then told Victory Demon to calm down and Victory Demon then sat down on a chair to cool down, with Nancy M.U.T.O. then massaging his shoulders to keep him cool. I Did Nazi That Coming Following the end of his speech, Victory Demon then regrouped with his wife Nancy M.U.T.O. and she asked what they were going to do about TripGoji and Sevengar. With Victory Demon knowing that they had previously thrawted his last plan, Victory Demon had hired three of his most powerful Nazi henchmen "The Three Nazi Generals" to go after them. He and Nancy M.U.T.O. then left for dinner. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Nancy M.U.T.O. was sitting in her office room where she was typing, up until then she got a call from Eisernes Kreuz, telling her to get Victory Demon, as they had made progress on Island X. Nancy M.U.T.O. understood and then went over to Victory Demon's office, calling him. Victory Demon sat in his office up until Nancy M.U.T.O. called him up; she told him that they made progress on his "killer element" plan over at Island X. Victory Demon was a bit surprised, given how fast it was. Nancy M.U.T.O. then also brought up that he was being needed over there. Victory Demon then immediately decided to go to Island X to check up on how things were going then. Victory Demon and Nancy MUTO then packed some stuff and then head out onto some ship and then head out to Island X... Two hours later, the finally arrive at the island and then are greeted by several of their Stormtrooper Narutons, who instantly saluted to their Fuhrer upon his arrival. Nancy M.U.T.O. stood by and watched for the most part, but after the conversation was over, Victory Demon wishing him luck. Victory Demon then began ordering his other Nazi comrades, telling Nancy M.U.T.O. to get him some more Jagermeister, to which she then went and did so off-screen. A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse Nancy M.U.T.O. was present for Victory Demon's meeting with Neo Axor and also facepalmed at her husband's poor attempts of humor. During the raid on Island X; Nancy M.U.T.O. flew aways, taking off from the island herself. Send Out the Biomonster!! Nancy M.U.T.O. made a cameo in the RP where she was seen at the board room with the other Nazi kaiju, typing aways. The Unlovely ShannonGoji Nancy M.U.T.O. made a cameo in the RP where she appeared at Island Z along with her husband Victory Demon. Cyber-Manda '''WIP' End the World! Rise of the Golden Dust!! Abilities * Flight: '''Nancy M.U.T.O. can fly at Mach 8. * '''Echolocation: '''Nancy M.U.T.O. can use echolocation to communicate, find a source of radiation, and locate others. * '''Enhanced Intellect: Nancy M.U.T.O. has enhanced intellect. * Enhanced Durability: Nancy M.U.T.O. has enhanced durability, being able to take on much fire against her. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Nancy M.U.T.O. is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. * Regeneration: Nancy M.U.T.O. can regenerate from her wounds at a slow rate. * Electromagnetic Field: Nancy M.U.T.O. can surround herself with an EMP field that can disable electric apparatuses in a five-mile-wide radius. Trivia * Despite being female, Nancy M.U.T.O.'s design is based off of the Male M.U.T.O. from Godzilla 2014 instead of the Female M.U.T.O.. * Nancy M.U.T.O. is Gallibon the Destroyer's first M.U.T.O. character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:M.U.T.O. Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Married Category:Predators Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased